Fate
by suzy5
Summary: As Damon and Bonnie's family grows, they are faced to deal with Damon's past returning to ruin the happiness they have created.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey do you mind if I come up this weekend?" Caroline asked during her weekly Skype call with Bonnie. Caroline watched as Bonnie's eyes brightened as she replied "That would be awesome. Maybe you can help me with convincing Damon that I'm carrying a child not dying. He actually told Davie and Dora that I shouldn't carry them and to let him know when I do"

"He's just worried about you"

"He's driving me crazy"

"Where is he now?"

"Out with the kids. They went to the orphanage for their monthly board game tournament."

"and he left you all alone?" Caroline asked as Bonnie looked at her with an aggravated look on her face before lifting up a black cat with eyes as green as Bonnie's.

"Meet Samson, my familiar that communicates with my stubborn husband to make sure I'm OK at all times"

"Well did you honestly think he was going to be any less protective once he found out you were carrying the Salvatore heir? You are lucky he hasn't put you on bed rest"

Bonnie nodded before looking closer at Caroline. "Enough about me. How are you and Stefan?"

Caroline smiled "We are doing good. Stefan is so cute, he's so excited about another niece or nephew to spoil. Every day he brings home something"

"Please don't spend a lot of money"

"It's fine, whatever you don't use will go to the orphanage"

"That's true"

Samson suddenly jumped on Bonnie's lap meowing loudly at her. Bonnie rolled her eyes as the cat jumped off before returning with a bottle of pills.

"Wait...did he just get you medicine?"

"Prenatal pills that Damon insists I need. And yes Samson has been trained to bring me anything he can carry around his neck. You'll see when you come up to visit. Is Stefan coming as well?"

"Yes he mentioned wanting to look for nearby homes"

"That would be awesome to have you closer to us"

"What would be awesome?" Bonnie heard as Davie and Dora ran up to the screen "hi auntie Caro! Where's uncle Stefan?"

"Hi guys, he went out to get some stuff. How was the game?"

"We won and daddy lost" Dora said as she climbed on Bonnie's lap.

"Did he?" Bonnie asked as she kissed the top of Dora's head and then bent over to kissed Davie on the cheek.

"I did lose horribly however I'd rather lose every time at a board game if it meant I get to come home to you " Damon remarked before handing Bonnie a bouquet of red roses and bending over to kiss her on the lips.

Davie and Dora made a face as Caroline squealed.

"Really? And in front of the kids" a new voice said

"Uncle Stefan!" Davie said as Stefan grinned at his niece and nephew "when are your parents going to allow you to see your favorite uncle?"

"You are our only uncle" Dora replied grinning as Damon moved away from Bonnie and said "it's bad enough we have to send them to school, now Stefan wants to kidnap them"

"Wouldn't you two like some romantic time alone"

"We really don't need time alone for romantic time" Damon replied smiling a bit cockily as Bonnie blushed and Caroline yelled "TMI"

"You started the conversation" Damon replied before saying "since I have to start dinner I will speak to you two later. Who wants to help with dinner?"

"I do" Davie and Dora said as they both ran after Damon who kissed the top of Bonnie's head before walking out as well.

"How are you feeling Bon?" Stefan asked as he lifted Caroline up to sit on his leg so he could look at Bonnie.

"Fine, just a little tired some days" the last bit spoken in a whisper in case Damon was listening in.

" well you should probably get some rest, we will see you this weekend"

"Love you both" Bonnie replied as Caroline blew her a kiss before signing off.

* * *

"Any reason why you didn't tell Bonnie?" Stefan asked as Caroline shrugged and then answered "Id rather tell her to her face"

"Are you afraid she's not going to accept this?"

"I haven't fully accepted this"

"We don't have to do this. We can tell him no"

"What if he is doing this because he wants Bonnie back?"

"By asking us to adopt his child? Jeremy may be a lot of things but he is not stupid"

"He still loves her. I heard him say he wants to name the baby after her"

"That's why we are moving closer to Damon and Bonnie just in case. Now let's talk about what's really bothering you?"

Caroline looked up at Stefan as he solemnly gazed back at her.

"I know what Elena said has you questioning my loyalty but you have to believe me when I say I love you. This past year has been wonderful because I married my best friend, which happens to be you, in case you didn't notice." Stefan smiled as Caroline blushed slightly before smiling back "there's that smile I love. Now stop worrying about Elena. We always knew she would be back to try and wreck havoc. The best thing we can do is ignore her and moving closer to Damon is the best plan"

Caroline nodded as Stefan bent down to kiss her before saying "I want to pack the stuff I bought for the kids in the car"

Elena moved back from the window after seeing Stefan take various bags and laid them in the jeep. She had spent the past two years traveling and dating whomever she pleased and then she became bored. When she finally returned home she was pissed to find out that Jeremy was expecting a baby from a one night stand, Stefan was married to Caroline, of all people, and no one could tell her where Damon had went.

When she had approached Stefan she was sad to see that he didn't even seem interested in looking at her, much less speaking to her. It had been her idea for Jeremy to ask them to adopt the baby. She figured since Caroline always wanted a family she would have a baby and then Stefan would have to let her know where Damon all it was no secret that both Salvatore men wanted a family, and now she would be providing one for Stefan.

Also where the hell was Bonnie? If she knew where Bonnie was then Bonnie could do a locator spell to find Damon. Elena smiled to herself as she heard Caroline say "did you remember to get the bourbon Damon asked for?" There was no need for Bonnie, she would follow Stefan and Caroline. Soon she would have Damon and then she would make sure she had Stefan, after all that's where she belonged, with the two of them on either side of her. Caroline would just have to die...or maybe be tempted. Elena smiled as she took her phone out "Hello? I know we hate each other however what if I told you, you could have the woman of your dreams? All you have to do is agree to work with me"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening as Damon walked around the house making sure all the doors were locked, Emily appeared in front if him.

"Warn a guy will you?' he grumbled as she smiled a bit before looking at him "It seems as though you your honeymoon with Bonnie will be over soon?"

Damon straightened up as he looked at Emily before angrily stating "You promised me forever with her, what right do you have to take her away from me? I wont allow it"

"Calm down, we aren't taking her away, after all we are making sure she has a child correct? why would we take here away?"

"well why else would you say the honeymoon is over? the only way that will happen is if she is no longer with me"

"It seems as though Elena Gilbert has decided that she wants you again. She has made a deal with your greatest enemy and once she finds out about you being married to Bonnie, she will try to kill her. WE will protect Bonnie and the baby as much as possible however I need you to do everything in your power to ensure she will return to you if Elena tries something drastic"

"such as?"

"I don't know, I didn't date the unstable chick you did. I know sheila mentioned the ring that Bonnie has will allow her to be with you forever, I'm going to suggest you start having her drink your blood as well, as a precaution"

"I'll have to tell her why"

"Of course you should, that's why I told you instead of telling her. The last thing we need is Bonnie trying to figure out how to take Elena down without any help"

Damon nodded as Emily continued "Stefan and Caroline will fill you in on the rest"

"There's more?"

"Of course there is" Emily said as she turned to leave before turning back "The person Elena is working with...you don't like him however I have to tell you this, he will play a vital role with your baby. Just remember everyone deserves a chance to be redeemed"

Damon rolled his eyes "you act as though I have mortal enemies. The only enemy I can think of would be Klaus and last I heard he was in New Orleans"

Emily smiled before disappearing "Just remember what I said. Your baby's safety depends on it as well as the twins"

Damon walked over to the bar pouring himself a drink before taking the glass an flinging in on the wall. He paced as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to decide what to do. Should he take the twins and Bonnie and move to their villa in Italy? No Bonnie would demand staying here. Finally he took his cell phone out "Hello?"

"want to tell me when you last spoke to Elena?"

Stefan sighed "I wanted to tell you and Bonnie face to face this weekend. She came up to me at the Grill. I was giving Matt the pictures you Bonnie had sent"

"Well I'm married to a witch... a powerful witch whose dead relatives think it is ok to come and go as they please in my house..not that I don't appreciate it Emily" Damon said as the lights flicked on and off.

Stefan laughed before replying "It seems as though she wants you back and she doesn't know how blissfully in love, happy and married you are...to Bonnie"

"That's not my problem. I don't give a flying rat about her. I have no problem telling her to kick rocks or take a long walk on a short pier. I do have a problem with her threatening my family or trying to hurt Bonnie in any way. I will kill her Stefan if it comes down to it"

Stefan swallowed as he heard the venom in Damon's tone "I'm with you brother."

"Great because I would hate to have to kill you to if you wanted to be with her, considering you are the only uncle my kids have. Also Caroline is the best thing that ever happened to you. You actually have a sense of humor"

"Thanks so much"

"We have a lot to talk about" Damon said at last before "I guess I better tell Bonnie the good news. Last night I asked her not to lift Dora and she burnt my pants"

"Well at least it was only your pants and not anything else"

"I guess..I'd much rather her food cravings than when she decides to be violent"

"Well she is a Salvatore. Violence is our middle name"

"Not when you are parents to two seven year old who absorb everything like a sponge" At that moment, Damon heard Davie creep into the kitchen "speaking of monsters I have to put one back to bed. I'll see you on Friday"

* * *

Bonnie looked up when Damon finally came into their bedroom. She walked over to him smiling before taking his hand and saying "Say something"

"something" he replied before feeling a tiny kick where his hand was. He smiled as he looked down at Bonnie "when did butterball start kicking?"

Bonnie looked incredulously at Damon "did you just call our baby butterball? like in the turkey?"

"well its like a small butterball, plus its original. Our baby is special therefore butter ball"

Bonnie stared at him for five minutes before she started laughing "butterball it is then" before rubbing her belly "sorry baby that your daddy likened you to a turkey. however you can get your revenge when you turn fifteen and start dating"

Damon swiftly knelt down and spoke to Bonnie belly "Butter ball? there will be no dating, whether you are a boy or girl until you are thirty. Dating is for when you are ready to marry. Don't worry your brother and sister will teach you the ropes"

"Somehow that won't fly. Dora has you wrapped around her tiny little finger"

"Not about dating. She won't date until she is 30"

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Bonnie finally asked as she looked over at Damon. He seemed taken aback as Bonnie smiled "usually we are making out by now, so something tells me this is serious"

"It seems as though Elena has changed her mind about not wanting me" Bonnie rolled her eyes as she sat on the couch in front of their bed. Damon sat down next to her "Stefan and Caroline said they had more to tell us when they get here"

"so whets the plan?" Bonnie finally asked as Damon snorted "There is no plan. If Elena thinks she can waltz in and ruin our life, then she ahs another thing coming. I am concerned about you. Emily said Elena is working with my greatest enemy"

"Emily came to you? why not me?"

"Really? you have to ask?"

"That was different. I was freaking out when I found out I was pregnant"

"But it wasn't as though you were some unwed teenager. You had me. We could have freaked out together"

"I know. I said I'm sorry, how many times are you going to bring that up?"

"I didn't bring it up, you did" Bonnie opened her mouth as Damon leaned over and kissed her. When they pulled apart, Bonnie shivered at the intense look in his ice blue eyes "Lets not fight about what has become the third best gift you ever gave me"

"Third?"

"Well when you gave me yourself that was the best, and then you gave me the opportunity to be a father, the second and now our butterball"

"You are lucky you are such a charmer" Bonnie finally said as Damon smirked at her "I'm just lucky you love me. So please believe me when I say, I will do everything in my power to make sure you, the twins and butterball are safe"

"I know you will. Its just that Elena can be persuasive when she wants something"

"You have nothing to worry about. I already made my choice and I will always chose you." Damon pulled Bonnie closer as she laid her head on his chest "Emily suggested maybe you should start taking some of my blood as well...just in case"

"In case what? Do you think Elena will try to kill me?"

"I don't know...you do remember your prom right?"

"That was when her emotions were off"

"and the only way she would think she has a chance with me is if her emotions were off again. She broke up with me so if she was rational she would know that she wouldn't have a chance"

"What about butterball?"

"I think it should be fine. After all it will be a hybrid." Bonnie nodded "OK, we may as will start now" Damon took his wrist biting it before offering it to Bonnie who willingly drank Damon's blood. When she pulled away from him she said "Surprisingly that wasn't bad"

"I'm glad it wasn't bad for you" Damon replied as Bonnie yawned "Time for the pregnant hottie to get some sleep"

"I'm not tired" Bonnie protested as she yawned again and Damon lifted her and carried her to bed. "Good night, I love you"

"I love you too" Bonnie sleepily replied as Damon got into the bed as well, pulling Bonnie into his arms.

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"You said Elena was working with your greatest enemy. Did you mean Klaus?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Do I know you?" Klaus said as he looked over at a older African American woman.

"No, you do know my grand daughter"

"and that would be?"

"the one person that almost succedded in killing you"

"Oh the lovely Bonnie Bennett. You are right I do know her."

"it seems as though you are working with Elena Gilbert?"

"Lets get something straight. I don't work with anyone and definitely not with the likes of Elena Gilbert."

"Really?"

"Ok she mentioned she needed some help"

"And when she calls you again you will agree to work with her"

"and why would I do that?"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy. I have power and people fear me. I have my family...sometimes"

"What if I told you, if you followed my directions you can have the thing you have wanted all your life"

"which would be?"

"True love, family, and acceptance"

"and you can guarantee that?"

"I can"

"Care to explain how?"

"Well its really destiny."

"Oh really?"

"however it will take some time and patience"

"why is that?"

'Because that's how long it will take for your true love to be an adult"

"My true love?" Klaus repeated before scoffing

"You don't believe in true love?"

"Not really. True love doesn't bring you anything but heart ache and I don't need heartache"

"True love...real love brings you joy and fulfillment. Something that you severely lack"

"why exactly are you here?"

"To offer you a chance of redemption and peace"

"and working with Elena is going to bring me that?"

"Elena will want you to hurt my grand daughter"

"Bonnie?"

"Yes, and you will do everything in your power to prevent that"

"and if I don't?"

"Then you don't" Sheila said as she turned to leave and then stopped "however you will then continue to lead a meaningless life. Do you really want to do that?"

Klaus opened his mouth to respond before closing it "If I was to agree what would I need to do?"

"Nothing for now...your one goal would be making sure no harm comes to Bonnie"

"I can do that"

"I know you can. Also it would mean that any notion you have of being with Caroline will not come to fruition"

"Caroline was merely a passing fancy, you don't have to worry about that"

"Good to know. I'll keep in touch"

* * *

Friday afternoon, Stefan and Caroline knocked on the front door. They could hear Davie and Dora running down the stairs as Damon yelled out "Do not answer the door without an adult present"

Caroline grinned at Stefan "Its hard to believe how grown up Damon sounds now"

"That's what having kids do to you" Damon replied as Davie opened the door launching himself at Stefan and Caroline.

"Why don't we let them get in the house before attaching yourselves to them?" Bonnie suggested as she walked into the foyer.

"Look at you! You're glowing!" Caroline said as she hugged Bonnie before Stefan stepped up to hug Bonnie as well. They all moved into the study where Stefan pulled out coloring books for the twins as they thanked him and sat at a small table Damon had built for them.

Bonnie and Damon sat on one side of the couch as Stefan and Caroline sat on the other side. "Damon mentioned you had some news?"

"We do" Caroline began before nervously looking over at Stefan who smiled at her "We are going to be adopting a baby"

"That's wonderful news" Bonnie said smiling as Caroline blurted out "Its Jeremy's kid"

"Jeremy as in Jeremy Gilbert?" Bonnie asked as Damon sat up straighter putting his arm around Bonnie.

Stefan nodded "When he found out he decided he didn't want it and Elena came to us"

Damon looked at Stefan "You do realize that this is her way of infiltrating herself into your life right?"

Stefan opened his mouth and then closed it "I didn't think of that"

"Well it doesn't matter since we know what she is trying to do" Bonnie finally said as she glanced at Caroline who looked dejected about the possibility of Elena tricking them to get her claws back into Stefan.

"Stefan how would you like to help make dinner?"

"I actually thought we could order pizza?" Bonnie said as she rubbed her belly "butterball is craving mushrooms and broccoli"

"OK hon" Damon said as he bent over to kiss her and then went to order the pizza.

After dinner was done and the twins in bed, the four Salvatore's sat around the library trying to figure out when Elena would make her move.

"I think Klaus is working with Elena"

"What could she offer Klaus?"

"Most likely Caroline" Damon replied as Caroline blushed and said "I'm married and Klaus knows that"

"He does?" Stefan asked Caroline "I sent him a wedding invitation"

"Oh"

"and he sent us a wedding present"

"If it is Klaus then we may be alright" Damon interjected

"Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked as Damon turned towards her "Emily mentioned someone would help us"

"and why do you think it would be Klaus?"

"because she mentioned it would be my enemy and that he would play a vital role. She also mentioned he would have something to do with our baby"

"With butterball? something horrible?" Bonnie exclaimed as Damon could hear her heartbeat increase with fear. Damon moved to comfort her soothingly whispering "She said he would protect us. They have been spot on with everything else. Lets have some faith"

"When will the baby arrive?" Damon asked as he continued to rub Bonnie's back "In a couple of weeks" Caroline replied

"surprisingly the house next door was recently placed on the market"

"Surprisingly indeed" Bonnie repeated as she rolled her eyes at Damon "You said you wanted your best friend living right next to you. And as your husband its my job to make sure you are content so maybe I compelled the owners to sell. I did it out of love"

"Thank you" Bonnie whispered as she moved closer to kiss him. Damon murmured back "Your welcome" before kissing her once again.

Stefan and Caroline watched in silence before Stefan cleared his throat "Um... we'll leave you alone so you can have some privacy. Good night"

* * *

"There's an Elena Gilbert here to see you" one of the hybrids said as Klaus placed his paintbrush done before walking downstairs to where Elena was standing.

"Ms. Gilbert, what a pleasant surprise. why exactly are you here?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening"

"What if I told you, you could have your greatest desire?"

"My greatest desire? and pray tell what would that be?"

"More like whom?"

"alright whom?"

"Caroline"

"I believe Caroline is now married...to your ex lover Stefan"

"Yes, but not for long."

"So you plan on getting Stefan back?"

"I plan on getting both Salvatore's back. Stefan will be harder because I hurt him. Damon, on the other hand, will be a piece of cake"

"Oh really? then why do you need my help?"

"while I'm working on Damon, I still need to create chaos within Stefan and Caroline's relationship. That's where you will come in"

"and if I refuse?"

"Lets just say I have the last white oak stake and perhaps I have someone watching Rebecca and maybe...just maybe... she will end up with the stake in her little cold dead heart"

"Have you turned your emotion off again?"

"Oh no, I'm thinking with a clear mind. My emotions are fully in tact, I just realized what I had and I want it back and as we all know, I'm the most important thing in Damon and Stefan's lives. Sure they will be pissed off but at the end of the day, they will always chose me. So are you in or not?"

"why the hell not? It's been quiet lately. Where are we going?"

"Upstate New York"

* * *

The next morning, Bonnie was outside in the garden with Caroline as Stefan and Damon were inside clearing the breakfast dishes up. The bell rang as Davie ran to the door "Wait until I get there" Damon called out as he walked up behind Davie.

"Hello" Elena said to the little boy wondering if she got the wrong house. Davie moved away from the door moving closer to Damon. As Elena straightened up she looked up at Damon, who was frowning. "Elena"

"Damon. I didn't know you had a child"

"I actually have two" he replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Since its not my house, no. Wait here and I'll get my wife. She can decide to let you in"

Elena looked over at Stefan who was now holding onto Davie and frowning at her and Klaus. "Did Damon just say wife? When did he get married?" "last year"

"Hey mate, long time no see" Klaus finally said with a half wave, a smile on his blood red lips to Stefan who simply nodded.

A few seconds later, Elena turned to see Caroline walk in with another child and Damon's arm around a petite woman's waist, whom Elena assumed was his wife until she came closer.

"What the hell? You married Bonnie Bennett!" Elena fumed as Bonnie smiled serenely at Elena before replying "Its actually Bonnie Salvatore now"

"Are you? That's not possible"

"It is" Damon calmly stated "We're having a baby"

"and it was so nice of you to visit however I'm not feeling up to company so you are going to have to leave" Bonnie stated as Elena opened her mouth before she was magically pushed off the steps and slammed into their rental car.

"I hope you purchased insurance for that" Elena could hear Bonnie say.

"Now what?" Klaus stated as he looked over at Elena.

"Now we find ourselves a witch. I will make sure Bonnie's child will die if its the last thing I do"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is stupid" Bonnie finally said hours after she had kicked Elena out. "What is?"

"allowing Elena to believe she actually has a chance of ruining our happiness"

"So what? we should invite her back for tea?" Caroline asked in disbelief as she looked over at Bonnie

Bonnie shrugged "What's the big deal?"

"Other than she is probably going to hurt you?" Caroline replied as Bonnie snorted "I think I allowed myself to get caught up in the hype. The reality is I'm powerful. You and Stefan are in love and Damon doesn't want Elena back."

"You know how Elena is when she wants something" Caroline began as Bonnie nodded "I do, and usually she had us to help her achieve it. Klaus isn't going to be a big help, so whom will she go to?"

"another witch"

"Most likely; however no one will help her once they find out what she wants to do"

"So...?"

"So lets give her what she wants. She wants an audience and she wants to speak with Damon and Stefan. I'll do a truth spell and maybe we can get some answers. I'm over this bull shit"

Caroline looked at Bonnie in surprise. It was a joke among the four of them that Damon cursed the most and Bonnie cursed the least. Bonnie shrugged "Pregnancy hormones"

* * *

Klaus looked over at Elena who seemed much more calm as they sat in the parking lot in town

"obviously I didn't think this through"

"Obviously" Klaus agreed as he scrolled through his phone

"They all seemed happy...I don't think I ever saw Damon look at me like that...at least I don't remember him looking like that"

"Possibly"

"So why are we here?"

"I don't know love, why are we here?"

"because you have a mission to complete" a completely different voice stated as Klaus turned to look at Elena and saw a woman outside the car.

"Elena Gilbert? "

"That's me"

"We spoke on the phone, my name is Laura Ann"

"Hi"

"I understand you know Bonnie Salvatore?"

"I do"

"I also understand you are feeling a little lonely...perhaps you would like to get some revenge on your former best friends for taking what was yours?"

"Do you really want to work with this woman?" Klaus said in a low tone

"Why not?" Elena asked as she looked over at Klaus frowning a bit.

"I'm just saying, if you were to go through with this crazy woman's request then you are on your own"

"We definitely wont need you" Laura Ann stated as she looked over at Klaus, having absolutely no idea he was.

Klaus looked at Elena "think about this carefully. You already don't have any friends. Do you really want to do this? You will most likely end up dead"

"Even if they are mad at me they would never kill me." Elena replied as Klaus got out the car and said "Well I guess I'll see you around. Good Luck"

Laura Ann smiled at Elena "I live up the street, you can stay with me while I share my plan"

"Why do you want revenge on Bonnie?"

"She killed my mentor and didn't even apologize for it"

"How do you know she killed her?"

"We went to their Christmas ball and when it was over I couldn't find Thelma anywhere...word got around that she had moved. Of course not everyone knows about witches and vampires. I knew Bonnie had killed her"

"But how exactly? Last time I checked Bonnie didn't have any powers" Laura Ann stopped at that. She had forgotten that Thelma had told her Bonnie had rejected magic. Therefore Bonnie couldn't have killed Thelma. "Then it had to have been Damon that killed her. Either way they are a couple so maybe they both should go"

Elena opened her mouth to say that Bonnie was pregnant and then thought better. This woman obviously didn't know just how powerful Bonnie currently was. She would be able to use it to her advantage. Maybe even turn the witch in to get closer to Damon and Stefan.

Later on that evening, Damon received a text message from Klaus stating that Elena was working with a resident witch and he was available to help if they needed him.

"who do we know that is a resident witch?" Damon asked Bonnie as they were getting ready for bed.

"no one other than Laura Ann"

"Klaus mentioned Elena was now working with her"

"well now we can take care of two problems at the same time"

"how are you doing with this mess? Are you alright? Do you want to leave?"

"Why should we leave? This is our home. The sooner Elena realizes that the better"

"You know Elena doesn't really want me." Damon said as he sat next to Bonnie.

"what makes you say that?"

"she never wanted me, just my attention"

"so what does she want?"

"who knows and who cares? I say let's pull her heart out"

Bonnie looked at him "is that the answer?"

Damon shrugged "it is so Stefan can be in peace"

"what does Stefan think?"

"he has been surprisingly tight lipped about this whole debacle. I think he's more concern with how Caroline is taking this"

"So let's see what she truly wants" Bonnie suggested as Damon nodded "I just don't want her in our house. We only have good memories here and I want to keep it that way"

"we can meet at the orphanage then. Let's text her so we can get this over with and then take the twins away this weekend"

"sounds like a plan"

* * *

The next day they went to the orphanage to meet Elena. As soon as she walked in, Bonnie raised her hands silently casting a truth spell.

"So why are we here?" Elena asked as she looked at Damon and then Stefan smiling.

"that's a good question" Damon replied as he smirked at her "Why are you here?"

"well it's not for you" Elena replied before gasping and placing her hand over her mouth. She looked over at Bonnie "what did you do?"

"I wanted to make sure you would tell the truth at this little get together"

"you were always the most resourceful" Elena replied as she stamped her foot and then said "enough of this! I'm here because I want Stefan back. I still want you Stefan, and I'm willing to forgive you for marrying Caroline"

"unfortunately for you, I don't want you Elena, as I told you the first time"

"So if I'm hearing this correctly, you really don't have any desire to get me back right?" Damon said as he placed his arm around Bonnie to lead her out of the room.

"I don't want you but that doesn't mean I want you to be happy. I want you to be miserable and want me, because then you will do everything I want you to do"

"wow you are really are Katherine 2.0" Caroline replied as Elena smiled "it doesn't really matter because now you all will die"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked as Elena looked at her before turning into Thelma.

"did you really think I would let you and Damon win Bonnie, think again!" As she raised her hand and everyone fell in the room, gasping in pain.

"How is this possible?" Bonnie cried out as she felt more pain in her stomach Before slipping into darkness "Bonnie? Stay awake, I need you to stay awake and concentrate on my voice"


	5. Chapter 5

"Bonnie?, Open your eyes sweetheart" Bonnie heard. Damon softly say as she felt his hand squeeze her arm gently.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she opened her eyes and noticed she was in the hospital, Stefan and Caroline were standing next to her bed and Damon was on the bed next to her, his blue eyes slightly teary.

"what do you remember?" Caroline finally asked as Bonnie looked at all of them "Elena turning into Thelma"

"Honey, Thelma is gone. You killed her"

"What? How did I do that?"

"You started speaking in Latin and then your hand was out and you crushed her bones though I'm still confused because she was suppose to be.."

"and Elena..." Bonnie interrupted Damon. Damon ice blue eyes turned cold and he said "Elena thought she would help Thelma by trying to attack you from behind, so I ripped her heart out. End of story"

"so why am I here?"

"As soon as Thelma was gone, Laura Ann burst through the door screaming. She attacked Stefan and as you tried to stop her, she pulled you down as well. You have been in a magical coma for the past two weeks"

"And now you are awake" Carline cried as she walked over to hug Bonnie who returned the hug, as Stefan came forward to hug her as well.

"Is butterball alright?"

"Yes, Damon has been keeping a close eye on both of you" In response to Bonnie's anxiousness, she could feel a flurry of kicks before the baby settled down once more.

"Davie and Dora? Where are they? Are they alright?"

"They are physically fine, just waiting for their mother to wake up"

"Can you bring them?" Bonnie asked as Stefan nodded as Caroline and him walked out the hospital room.

Damon sighed before sitting on the bed leaning over to kiss Bonnie "I almost lost you again"

"But you didn't"

"Thanks to Klaus" Damon replied as he placed his hand on Bonnie's stomach and smiled when he felt a tiny kick.

"What did Klaus do?"

"When Thelma and Elena separated, she someone had us all magically stuck so I couldn't reach you, not until Klaus burst in and was able to break the tie. He also helped with fighting the others outside the orphanage"

"There were others?"

"Apparently they were planning this for some time. The good news is that Klaus took care of them..."

"And the bad news is?"

"Well hon we are going to owe him"

"What does he want?" Bonnie asked as she sat up

"He said what he wanted we wouldn't be able to give because it wont be our choice"

"what the hell does that mean?" Bonnie asked as Damon heard her heartbeat raise "I need you to calm down" Damon said as he soothingly rubbed her arm "if you don't calm down they wont let us leave"

Bonnie took a deep breath and then repeated "what does he want Damon?"

"I don't think he knows what he wants...I think our butterball may be his future..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence"

"Do you think I want to? It has to be why he would actually help us. He is an original, they only help themselves...so if he was willing to help without requesting something it has to be because we are or will be a part of his family"

"Why would the witches allow us to bring a miracle in the world only to have them tied to the worlds worse vampire"

Damon smiled as Bonnie looked at him "you use to think I was the worse vampire"

"No I thought you were a demon, Klaus was always lower than you. You did what you thought was needed, even it if was usually misguided and selfish"

"There's my wife, I was so worried the magic had affected you" Damon wryly replied as he kissed her cheek before continuing "I acted the way I did because I was looking for acceptance and I didn't get that until you and I were together. Wouldn't it make sense that our baby does that for Klaus?"

"would we want our baby to have that burden on their shoulder?"

"It wont be a burden for our child, they will have the best parts of you and I... and we will be there to help. Plus the reality is our child will be a hybrid, the first kind of hybrid. If Klaus is involved no one will ever harm our family"

Bonnie nodded as she thought about it, it was true Klaus, though many things, was fiercely loyal to a fault.

"I guess we will just wait and see"

"Yes. in the meantime, I'm going to get you out of here so we can go away with the twins. We definitely need a vacation"

"I totally agree. I want to go to Italy"

"Then that's where we'll go" Damon replied before kissing her once more

* * *

"Are you alright?" Caroline finally asked later that night. Stefan had been distant for much of the day and she wasn't sure she would be able to handle another heartbreak because of Elena Gilbert.

"I'm fine" Stefan replied before turning to look at her "what about you? are you ok?"

"I started being ok the moment Bonnie opened her eyes" Stefan nodded in agreement. He didn't know what would have happened if Damon had lost Bonnie. He was still taken aback at how fast Damon had killed Elena without hesitation. Well not really surprised, Damon had made it clear to everyone who listened what would happen if Elena threatened Bonnie. Part of Stefan was glad that he didn't have to make that decision, he knew he loved Caroline, he just wasn't sure he would have been able to actually kill Elena. It didn't matter now that Elena was gone.

"Do you still want to adopt the baby?" Caroline finally asked

"If you want a baby...a family...then I want it as well" Stefan finally replied as Caroline rolled her eyes "I don't want you to agree to make me happy"

"If you aren't happy then we both know I wont be happy" Stefan replied as Caroline was about to deny it "You're right, I would probably make you miserable. I don't think I can knowingly adopt Jeremy's baby. What if somehow we end up in another supernatural mess?"

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do" Stefan said as he gave Caroline a hug "I think for now, I'd like to enjoy being the best aunt in the world"

"I think you will be excellent at that"

"Is there something you would like to tell me? "

"Not really"

"We didn't really talk about how you were feeling when Elena said she wanted you"

"And now thanks to Damon that's no longer an issue"

"It's still an issue if you can't share how you are feeling" Caroline replied tears in her eyes

"I was happy that Damon killed Elena because I probably wouldn't be able to. Before you freak out its not because I still love her because I love you. I guess I'm taking a little more time to grieve"

Caroline took a deep breath "so how can I help?"

"I need you to give me some space without thinking that I am going to leave you"

"Ok"

"I also need you to have faith in me and our relationship that I will always come back to you"

"I'll ask Bonnie if I can stay here, since she'll need help after the baby is born"

* * *

Months Later

"Why aren't you in bed young lady?" Damon asked Dora as she walked into the library.

Dora shrugged before walking over to Damon and sitting next to him

"Well I cant help you until you tell me what the problem is...unless its a girl problem, then you will need to speak to Mommy"

Dora giggled slightly before becoming serious "Will you and Mommy love the baby more than Davie and I?"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because we aren't your real kids"

"Who told you that?" Dora shrugged again as Damon telepathically said to Bonnie _no_ _more shrugging ,your_ _children are doing the same thing and its driving me crazy_

_they are your children as well_

_please come down here to help assure our daughter that butterball won't be more loved than her_

"Dora, we love you and Davie and you are ours. We adopted you and that makes you a Salvatore and we will always make sure you are taken care of." Dora sniffed as the tears came down faster and Bonnie walked into the room "Honey, why are you crying? Did Daddy tell another bad joke?"

"Very funny" Damon replied dryly as Bonnie sat on the other side of Dora and soothingly rubbed her back.

"I...I'm scared that things are going to change when the baby is born"

Bonnie nodded "Things will change. There will be another person that needs a lot of attention. What will never change is our love for you and Davie. We will always make time for you, we promise you that"

"Will we still be able to do things together, just the two of us" Dora asked Bonnie as she leaned her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Yes, we will still have our girls only days" and bent down to kiss Dora on her head as Damon did the same before asking "Do you feel better now?"

Dora shyly nodded before asking "We won't...I mean, you wont expect us to take care of the baby, will you?"

"Of course not, the only thing we will expect is that you are a good sibling and will be gentle with the baby."

"And that you do your chores and go to school" Damon interjected

"OK" Dora said smiling as she moved to stand up and then gave Bonnie a hug before moving over to hug Damon as well.

"Thank you, you are the best parents we've ever had"

_and the hottest_ Damon telepathically stated to Bonnie

"It's time for bed now" Bonnie said as Dora nodded and left the library.

"Nice job Daddy"

"Nice job Mommy" Damon replied as he leaned over to kiss Bonnie and then said "We rock at this parenting thing"

" you say that now until Dora comes home crying because some boy called her ugly or fat.."

"and that boy will pay with his heart being ripped out"

"Really"

"Any person that hurts my baby girl will die"

"Let's tone the masculinity down, the town already views us as being different, lets not add murderers to the mix"

"So if someone tries to hurt our children you won't kill them?"

"No I would inflict bodily harm besides we can't both kill people...that's not good"

"So you would be OK with me killing them?"

"I don't want anyone dying, there are other things you could do without having to kill them"

"That's true...that's one of the reasons I am so crazy about you" Damon whispered as Bonnie smiled and moved closer "what else do you love about me?"

"Why don't we go upstairs to our bedroom and I'll show you"

"Race you there" Bonnie said smiling before walking out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dora and I are going out for some ice cream would you like to join us?" Bonnie asked stepping into the guest room where Caroline was lying on the bed.

"Not really?" Caroline said as she turned away from Bonnie.

"When was the last time you went out and had something?"

"Yesterday so I'm fine. I don't need another mug of blood"

"Are you sure? I can't have you around my kids if you haven't fed"

"I'm fine" Caroline roared as Damon flashed into the room, immediately stepping in between Bonnie and Caroline.

"I've been pretty patient for the past month but that will stop real soon if you continue to yell at my wife" Bonnie placed a hand on Damon's forearm "Its ok, Caroline would never hurt me"

"Well I'm not going to take any chances. I've already killed one bitch I have no problem doing it again"

_Really? You know she's upset because its been a month since Stefan left _Bonnie telepatheically said

_So? That allows her to think she can yell at you like you're her punching bag? I think not_

"Are we leaving Mommy?"

"I'll be down in five minutes honey" Bonnie called out as she kissed Damon on the cheek "We'll be back and I'll bring dinner home"

"No need. Davie wants to make dinner for you, so we are going to do that while Dora and you are out"

"Love you"

"I love you too" Damon replied before bending down to kiss her on the lips and when they pulled apart "Please be careful"

"I will"

Once Bonnie walked out of the room, Caroline looked at Damon "I would never hurt Bonnie, she's my family"

"we hurt our family all the time. Look at my relationship with Stefan. Bonnie is hurting because you are hurting and that's not fair for her, especially with her being pregnant. I refuse for her or the baby to be affected in a negative manner because my asshole brother needed space for who knows what"

Caroline sat up, a hurt look in her eye as Damon continued "I also need you to stop feeling sorry for yourself. This is not your fault. YOU did nothing wrong. This is just what makes Stefan, Stefan. So I expect you downstairs when its dinner time making an effort so my wife can eat tonight without picking at her food. Agreed?" without waiting for answer, Damon turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

_Three months later_

"When do you think butterball will arrive?"

"Whenever it feels as though its time"

"Damon, I'm three weeks overdue. What is butterball waiting for? For me to look like a beached whale. I can't even see my feet"

"You don't need to see your feet. I can take pictures and show them to you, by the way, they look adorable"

"They don't look adorable, they are bloated"

"No Bon, they are not. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing, unless you can get this baby out"

Damon smiled and leaned closer to butter ball "Butter ball, Mommy wants you out of her body. What's the hold up?"

Damon heard the doorbell downstairs as Davie ran to the door and Caroline called out "Wait for an adult"

Damon looked up at Bonnie "Its about time she is being useful"

"I heard that" Caroline replied as she opened the door to see Klaus and Stefan.

"Stef...you are back" Caroline squealed as she moved to hug him and he bent to kiss her.

"Hello Klaus, how are you? I'm fine Caroline, thanks for asking"

Caroline moved to look over at the blonde vampire "Hi Klaus, excuse my manners, I haven't seen my husband in a while"

"That's fine" Klaus said as Stefan moved to walk inside as Klaus waited at the door and then murmured "It seems as though I may need an invitation"

"You may come in" they heard Bonnie's voice as Damon carried her down the stairs.

The moment Klaus stepped inside, Bonnie's water broke as the first contraction hit.

"Will you stay until the kids get home and then meet us at the hospital?" Damon asked as Caroline nodded and handed Klaus Bonnie's bag.

"Let's go have our baby" Damon said as he walked out with Bonnie, Klaus following closely behind.

Ten hours later, Damon walked into the waiting room where Stefan, Caroline, Davie, Dora and Klaus were waiting.

"It's a girl" Damon said smiling as Davie and Doran ran up to him and he lifted them both up "Lets go see your baby sister" as he started walking towards Bonnie's room.

"We'll wait until after"

"No Bonnie wants everyone to come in"

Caroline and Stefan stood as Klaus cleared his throat "I'll wait here"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I'll stop by before I leave...if that's ok?"

"Sure" Damon replied before saying "Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

"No problem mate" Klaus said before asking "What's her name?"

"Sophia Elizabeth Salvatore"

* * *

A few days later, Bonnie was home with Sophia. Damon had left after Davie and Dora went to school to consult on a nearby case and Stefan and Caroline had returned home to Mystic Falls.

The doorbell rang, waking Sophia up and she started crying as Bonnie walked to the door.

"Klaus...hi"

"Hi Bonnie, I...uh...I bought diapers. I wanted to see how Sophia was"

"Come in, as you can hear she's crying"

"I'm sorry I guess I woke her when I rang the bell"

"Yes you did" Bonnie replied dryly as they walked upstairs to Sophia's bedroom.

"She's got a good set of lungs on her"

"Yes and she seems to revel in sharing them at the most inopportune times"

"Is she only drinking...um...milk?"

"so far, I'm sure as she gets bigger she will want a combination"

"Perhaps"

"Would you like to hold her?" Bonnie asked as lifted Sophia from the crib and moved to towards Klaus

"Umm...no...that's ok. I'll just stand here"

"Ok" Bonnie replied as Klaus looked at Sophia. Sophia stopped crying long enough to gaze at Klaus, her baby blue green eyes looking at Klaus before she snuggled closer to Bonnie, losing interest quickly.

"She's...beautiful" Klaus said in a soft tone before looking down at his feet.

"So would you mind telling me why you are here?"

"I just wanted to see her and to let you know that I'll be away for a while. It's probably for the best"

"Damon mentioned something about you and the possibility that Sophia may be..."

Klaus cut her off "I don't know if that's necessarily true and even if it was...it wouldn't work that way. Sophia has free will, so its not as though she would automatically want to be with me...and the reality is...I probably don't deserve someone so pure...I'm ancient...I should probably go"

"Klaus...we haven't always been able to trust you"

"I know and you have every right not to trust me, yet you did and allowed me to enter your home. I offer you my protection not only for Sophia but for Davie and Dora as well"

"Thank you"

"It's the least I could do. If you ever need me, I'm a phone call away. I'm also going to have one of my hybrids live here in town for extra protection just in case. I'll see you around Bonnie, take care"

* * *

_Seventeen Years Later_

"Why do I have to go?" I asked my father, who was tying his tie, as I pouted at him. It was no secret that I had my Dad wrapped around my finger...well Dora and I.

"Dora just opened a restaurant at 24 years old, we are going to celebrate and support her"

"Even though she dropped out of medical school and Mom is furious?"

"Mom is not furious, just disappointed"

"there was a college party tonight and I was finally invited"

"And?"

"Dad, I never get to go anywhere...its not fair, how else am I going to meet someone if I am always around you two?"

"That's the point, you aren't meeting anyone at this point. You are still in school"

"I'm in my last year at college. College, I should be in high school yet I'm in college because I'm smart so really you need another argument"

"How about you continue to be belligerent and you will be grounded" my dad finally said as he turned to look at me, his ice blue eyes serious before smirking. I hated when he smirked because it meant that he thought he had won the argument.

"If I have to go then I'm driving myself"

"That would be a negative. Hon are you ready to go?"

My mom walked into the room as my dad took her hand and kissed it. I smiled...it was awesome that my parents were so in love with one another. It made me want to have a relationship like that...well not as serious as that but something close to that.

My parents were pretty lenient and had allowed me to start dating at fifteen, of course dating meant group dating and my parents or Davie and Dora were usually the chaperones.

I brightened as I realized that Davie would most likely bring his best friend Brian. Davie and Brian were both in law school. Brian was hot however no matter how often I flirted he never seemed interested, most likely because Davie and my dad had threatened him.

"Are you two done flirting?" I asked them as they stepped away from one another not before my dad kissed my mom on the lips. My mother turned to me, looking beautiful in a black tight fitting dress that emphasized her green eyes "you need to change"

"What? why?" I asked as I looked down at my jeans and cardigan

"This is a dressy occasion, I know you have a dress that you can wear"

As I opened my mouth my dad said "No talking back, we are leaving in ten minutes"

* * *

By the time we got to Dora's opening, the place was crowded. I could see Davie and Brian. They were standing next to two girls. "Do you see Dora?" my mother asked my dad as she looked around. "There she is" he replied as he ushered us both towards Dora.

"Mom, dad I thought you weren't going to make it"

"and miss your opening of course not. This is beautiful and what a turn out" my mother said as she hugged Dora moving aside for my dad to hug Dora as well. When they pulled apart, I moved forward to hug my sister as well.

"There's Davie, let's say hi." my mother suggested to my father as they went over to Davie.

"So who's the new guy?"

"It freaks me out that you can smell him on me"

"Hello, I am a hybrid. You are lucky it was me that smelt him and not Dad"

"I wonder why?"

"Probably because he was distracted. So who is he?"

"Promise you wont be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Its Brian"

"Brian? As in Davie's Brian? When did that happen?"

"Just recently. I don't know what will come of it so please don't tell Mom"

"So you two are just sleeping together?"

Dora looked at me with an agitated glare "stop speaking so loud, you know Dad is listening in on our conversation"

"No he's not, Mom and he are making out in that dark corner over there"

Dora sighed "Are you kidding me. They are always all over one another"

"I know...isn't it great"

"you are such a romantic"

"I know" I said smiling as I looked around. I then noticed a man dressed in dark jeans and a blazer. He was actually attractive, with light dirty blonde hair and light eyes. His lips were blood red and I could tell he was a vampire yet it seemed as he was also something else. I just wasn't sure what. "Hey do you know who that man is over there speaking to Uncle Stefan?" I asked Dora who followed my gaze.

"It can't be" Dora said as she looked closer and then said "He looks like someone that was there for your birth...but I can't remember his name. Why?"

"No reason" I replied as I ran a finger through my messy black locks before making my way over there. Dora grabbed my arm "Dad will lose his shit if you are thinking of doing what I think you are going to do. He will lock you up. That guy is old...older than dad and uncle Stefan combined"

"I don't know what you think I will be doing. I just want to say hi to uncle Stefan"

"its your funeral" Dora replied as I walked towards uncle Stefan and the stranger.

"Sophie...where's your parents?" Uncle Stefan asked as he gave me a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

"They are making out over there" I replied as Uncle Stefan and the stranger looked where I was pointing to my parents, who were still making out.

"I don't believe we know each other" the stranger finally said as I looked up at him and smiled "My name is Sophia Elizabeth Salvatore...and yours?"

"Niklaus Mikaelson" he replied, with a bit of an accent, as he held his hand out and as I shook it, I felt a tiny shock before my dad walked over "Klaus...this is a surprise"

"I was just telling Stefan I have decided to move back to the states"

"any thoughts on where?"

"I was thinking the next town over" he replied as I interrupted "That's a great place to move, Its a college town so there is a lot of different shops and lots of entertainment"

"Really?"

"Yes that's where I attend college"

"Well isn't that serendipitous"

"you think?"

"I do...I'll need a tour guide...that is if your parents are ok with that?"

I noticed my parents as they looked at one another and then held each other hands "It seems as though it has begun" my mother whispered.


End file.
